Baseball Boots
Baseball Boots is the 13th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Grumpy Old Troll *Benny *Isa *Tico *Baby Blue-bird *Papi *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Baseball Star (debut) Summary Boots wants to have his first big hit, so Dora and Boots need to go to the baseball stadium to see if he can really be good. Review Dora and Boots are in their baseball outfits because they were going to be playing in a baseball game. Boots proved that he can throw a baseball and catch a baseball. But he had a tough time trying to hit the baseball. Boots sings a song about he can do at every baseball game and includes that he never hit a baseball. Boots thinks that even he was doing to hit the baseball later in the baseball game, the whole crows would cheer for him. Boots practiced and practiced and was going to give it his all. Boots tells Dora that he really wants to hit the baseball and Dora replies to him. Dora and Boots had to get going to the baseball game. They ask Map for the quickest route. Map tells Dora and Boots to go over the troll bridge, go across Pitcher's Pond to get to the baseball game. Dora and Boots got going and then they stop. Because they saw a hot dog but it wasn't just a hot dog. Somebody was in the hot dog suit. Dora and Boots saw that Swiper the fox was in the hot dog suit. They had to stop Swiper 3 times by saying "Swiper no swiping". They did so and Swiper falls down backwards and rolls away. After stopping Swiper, they put their baseball equipment in Backpack for safe keeping. After that, they see the troll bridge. Grumpy Old Troll tells Dora and Boots that they can't go over his bridge because he wants to see if Boots can catch all the baseballs that the troll can hit. Grumpy Old Troll says that he likes playing baseball and baseball is great. He then says "to get over the bridge, you need to catch 8. Boots was a great catcher. Boots catches the baseballs and the viewer catches the last baseball. Dora and Boots had to double-check to be sure they caught all 8 baseballs. Sure enough, they caught 8 and all the baseballs made an 8. Grumpy Old Troll was impressed and will now let Dora and Boots go over his bridge. Mr. Troll says another rhyme which was: "I'm the grumpy old troll. Yes indeed, that's my name. But I wish you good luck in your baseball game". Dora and Boots thank Mr. Troll and got going over the troll bridge. After going over the troll bridge, Dora and Boots picked up speed. As they picked up speed, they heard stars. They even saw a star that looked like a baseball. Dora and Boots jumped to catch the stars as they continued running. The stars go into the star pocket. After that, Dora and Boots reach Pitcher's Pond. When they got there, they saw a boat shaped like a big baseball. Dora and Boots put their lifejackets on and hopped onto the baseball-shaped boat. Suddenly, they saw a gate. A turtle pops up and tells them: "To open the gate, pitch a baseball in the air but make sure you pitch it at the red square". Dora and Boots had to find a baseball. They decided to call on Baseball Star from the star pocket. He comes out and is ready for action. The viewer shows Baseball Star where the red square was. Baseball Star hits the red square on the gate and it opens. Suddenly, Dora and Boots find another gate. The turtle pops up and says: "You opened the first gate. Nice pitch. Good for you. Now, help your star ball find the square that is blue". Dora and Boots had to find the blue square. The viewer finds it and Baseball Star hits the blue square on the gate. Then, it opens. Dora and Boots go through. Dora and Boots had one more gate to pass through. The turtle pops up one last time to say: "to open this gate, find the green square. But you better look fast, because here's comes a bear". Dora and Boots look behind themselves and saw the bear coming towards them. The viewer acted fast by telling Baseball Star that the green square was in the middle. Baseball Star hits the green square and the gate opens. Dora and Boots pass the gate but they have to be sure the bear doesn't go past it. They shout "cierra" to get the gate to close. The gate closes and the bear can't chase after Dora and Boots. Dora and Boots made it across Pitcher's Pond. They were getting close to the baseball game. Boots realized they needed their baseball equipment which was the baseball, the bat and their baseball mitts. They look in Backpack. Backpack had all of Dora and Boots' baseball equipment. The viewer gets them out and Backpack wishes them good luck in the baseball game. Each baseball equipment came towards them one at a time. As Boots catches his baseball mitt, he catches the baseball too. Dora and Boots enter the baseball stadium. They meet up with Benny, Isa, Tico, Baby Blue-bird, Diego, Baby Jaguar and Dora's father as their team coach. Diego was worried that Dora and Boots weren't going to make it but Dora and Boots are here and ready for action. Dora's father comes along. Dora tells her father that Boots is going to hit the baseball later. Boots tells Mr. Marquez that he has been practicing real hard. The baseball announcer tells the crowd that it was Boots' turn to try to hit the ball. Dora's father tells Boots that it was his turn to bat. Boots thinks that if he hits the baseball, his team wins. The baseball announcer tells the crowd that the dinosaur team is changing pitchers. Replacing Little Pete was Big Mike. Benny tells the team that Big Mike throws the baseball really fast. Boots had to switch his baseball hat to a baseball helmet. Dora and Boots do a special handshake called the hammer hit. Dora hits Boots' fist while Boots hits Dora's fist. Boots' was up to bat. Big Mike taunts to Boots that he'll never get a hit when he throws the baseball. Big Mike pitches the baseball and Boots misses. Big Mike pitches a 2nd time and Boots misses again. Big Mike knew Boots missed twice and knew he couldn't hit the ball. Dora tells Boots not to listen to Big Mike and says that he can hit the ball. Boots really had to get ready for the baseball this time because he has 2 strikes. The viewer yells out the Spanish word for "ball" to Boots for encouragement. Boots finally hits the ball. The baseball announcer was impressed. The baseball goes over the fence. It was a home run for Boots' team. Boots' team won the baseball game and everyone was happy for Boots. And that was the time where Boots played in the baseball game, got a hit and scored a home run. Song Hit the Ball Gallery 1655973 722112787823490 1931995251 n.jpg Trivia *Dora, Boots & their friends are in baseball apparel. *Grumpy Old Troll was seen for the 9th time. *This is Dora and Boots' 8th time over the troll bridge. *Grumpy Old Troll gives an instruction instead of a riddle to solve for this episode. *This is Diego's 3rd appearance. *Dora's father is the baseball coach. *Dora and Boots hit each other's knuckles and give a high-5. *This is the 65th episode of the show. Explorer Star Baseball Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003